Artifacts and Nations
by PharaohsDarkness
Summary: Peter and Myka are sent to Washington DC to find an artifact tha has been causing a few countries' representatives to disappear. During the investigation, they bump into someone from US goverament that helps them with a few other representatives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I been dead lately, I been busy with having fun during summer, looking for a part-time job, getting ready for college and just being lazy. I should be working on **_**Roxas's Worst Mission**_** and other fan fics that are listed on my profile. But when I try to think about a fic I need to write, I get a writer's block or I'm too lazy or I lost it (which has been happening a lot) or I end up thinking of another story (like this one.)**

**The other day I thought of Warehouse 13 and Hetalia, so then I was OMG I need to write this. I need to come up with a better tile for this fic. Here it is and hopefully I don't fail. (and sorry if my grammar sucks.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warehouse 13 nor Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Artifacts and Nations**

Prologue

Peter Lattimer and Myka Bering had believed almost everything weird, strange and unusual ever since they both started working at Warehouse 13. Warehouse 13 was filled with the most unbelievable stuff called "Artifacts" and is kept a secret and hidden in South Dakota.

Both of them had seen things like a Aztec Bloodstone that ability to control individuals whose blood comes in contact with the stone, a dodgeball used in military training exercises that had the ability to propel itself at great velocity to strike people when they aren't looking at it and multiplies on contact with someone, and other stuff that in a list it would be a billion times longer than this fan fiction.

Peter and Myka has also experience what these artifacts can do. For example, the Spine of the Saracen that latched onto Peter using him as it warrior host or that time he touched the Telegraph from Telegraph Island Oman making him lose his mind. Myka experience was being trapped in Lewis Carroll's mirror while Alice walked around in her body and Man Ray's Camera that took her youth and gave it to someone else. Of course there were more things that happen to them, like switching bodies, but let's not list them all right now.

So what ever Artie sent to investigate today was pretty normal for a strange case.

Peter and Myka were sent to the Washington DC to investigate and find a supposedly artifact that lately has been causing a few countries' representatives to disappear. They had no problems getting into Washington DC but they had a problem getting into the conference building were the incident happen a day ago.

A very unhappy young man, who looked about eighteen, was keeping them out. The man had chin-length bob cut blond hair and green eyes and he was wearing a green camouflage-print hooded jacket and pants with a brown shoulder strap. He kept telling them that the place was unable to let people in and Peter and Myka didn't have the "right" proof to go in anyways.

Suspicious, the agents of Warehouse 13 walked away, so the blond hair man would be convinced that they left, and hid at the side of the building.

"Any ideas on getting pasted Mr. You guys are unwelcome here?" asked Peter. Myka looked around and spotted a back door.

"You detract him; I'll sneak in and open this back door to let you in," Myka said pointing to the door. Peter came out of hiding and found the same man still hanging outside the conference building.

"Hey, excuse me!" the young man turn to see Peter unpleased.

"Ah, you again," growled the man, "I told you and your partner no one is allowed in here!"

"Yea, yea, I know but just need directions," said Peter.

"Err, what do you want?"

"Do you know how to get to New York from here?"

While Peter was detracting the blond haired man, Myka sneaked in the conference building and in a few minutes found the back door and open it. In that minute, Peter appeared.

"I don't think we really want to bump into that guy again," Peter said coming in.

"Why?" asked Myka looking a little bit confused. They headed down a few halls until, without looking in front of him, Peter bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry!" The girl looked at him, "ah...uhm…"

The girl had innocent green eyes and had the same blond hair style as the man outside the building. She had almost looked the same expect she wore a ribbon in her hair and was wearing a pink dress. The girl was a bit in a shock bumping into Peter.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?" The agents looked behind the girl and saw the man from outside. The man suddenly pulled out a rifle and pointed at the agents.

"That's why!"

"RUN!" The agents ran back down the halls.

"Where the back door?" Peter cried. A few shots a started ringing through the halls making Peter and Myka trip. They fell onto a double door that opened and landed on their stomachs on a red rug.

Silence fell after they trip, so they looked up and saw a huge group of faces staring at them.

**Ya, I know that was short, but the 1st chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Artifacts from episodes said; **

**Aztec Bloodstone- **Pilot

**Baylor Dodgeball**- Breakdown

**Spine of the Saracen**- Burnout

**Telegraph from Telegraph Island Oman- **Around the Bend

**Lewis Carroll's Mirror- **Duped

**Man Ray's Camera-**Age before Beauty

**And the switching bodies' thing was caused by Robert Louis Stevenson's Bronze Bookends in episode **Merge with Caution.

**Ok so far have the ideas for the 1st chapter, but I'm stuck on what artifact that Peter and Myka are looking for that are causing a few counties to disappear. So if anyone has an idea, I'll gladly look at them. There might be MORE than one artifact.**

**But thanks for reading and R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been while but here the new chapter (finally!) This story got some of favs and alerts so I see many people want to see what happens next. (Thank you everyone!)**

**But first I wanted to say thank you to for Chibi Miki-Kun artifact ideas and to Reflective Reviewer 7 for artifact ideas, ideas and for getting me to work on this. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Oh if any of you guys want artifact in that in Warehouse 13 or an artifact that you made up, you can still tell me and I can see what I can do for it to be in this fic. **

**Another thing, this fic takes place after H.G Wells becomes an agent of Warehouse 13 during the second season.**

**LET CONTINUE!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The agents lying down on the red carpet looked back at the numerous people staring up at them. They interrupted a meeting by the looks of it. As Pete and Myka got of the floor the silence had ended to a din of confusion.

As the confusion increased, a man came up to the agents. The man looked to be about in his twenties. He had serious blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Who are you?" said the man with a German accent.

"Uh, Secret Service…" said Myka. As she said that the man with gun appeared in the meeting room.

"There you are you bastards!" he yelled pointing the gun at the agents.

"Vash, Stand down!" said the German man looking unhappy at the man who wanted to shoot Pete and Myka.

"But these guys broke in after I told them they were not allowed too and bumped into Lilly!"

"I said Stand Down! We'll figure something out after we talk to them." Vash growled then lowered his gun.

The German man looked back at the agents, "So you guys are from the Secret Service?"

"Yes," said Pete while he and Myka flashed their badges, "We are allowed to be here but Mr. Grumpy over there wouldn't let us in."

The man sighed with hand his hand on his forehead, "Why are you here?"

"We're here to investigate the weird disappearances of some of the countries' representatives. It is of Great importance for us to find them as well as who and/or what has caused their vanishing." said Myka.

"After we told the rest of the Secret Service that we do not need them around?" said an unpleased voice. Two other men came toward the agents. Pete's and Myka's eyes widen at them. One man had long blonde hair almost shoulder length and blue eyes. The other man, who the agents were really looking at, was a bit shorter and had green eyes and messy sandy blonde hair. But that not the reason why they looked at him weird. It was because he had Huge. Freaking. Eyebrows.

"I cannot believe they send more agents," the man with the not normal eyebrows continued in a British accent.

"But _Mon ami_, _ils ne peuvent pas aider_," said the long blonde hair man talking in a French accent, "_ils prennent soin des nous chèrement_."

"We really told that git and his boss…" the Englishman growled.

"_Je sais, je sais. Ils n'êtes pas censé pour entrer dans nos affaires, ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes vraiment_." The Frenchman glants at the two agents

Pete and Myka looked at each other thinking the same thing. The Secret Service already came? Wait, we're they even at the right place? Artie said the incident happen here.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Everyone turned quiet and faced the entrance of the meeting room. A young man who had wheat blonde hair, with a small piece on that sticks up and blue eyes framed behind glasses, just came in still standing at the doorway.

"ALFRED!" The Briton stomped furiously at the man who came in. Alfred noticing the angry man just smiled and laughed.

"Hiya Iggy!" Alfred said cheerfully. At that second the Englishman looked like he was going to pop a vain.

"Hiya Iggy! It's Hello Arthur! Speak Proper English You Twat!" The 'Iggy' yelled. Alfred filched then laughed again in a very proud way.

"What's the matter, Old man?" Alfred chuckled, "Ran out of tea again? You seriously should have coffee. It so much better than nasty stuff you drink."

"YOU!" In no time flat Arthur tacked Alfred and was strangling him by the neck on the ground.

The Warehouse agents watch the scene in front of them with confused thoughts running through they're heads. Is this seriously the place where they have to be?

Another man suddenly appeared. He was big and tall, had purple eyes and short grey hair. Pete thought this man seem weird. Hey he purple eyes! No one really has that type of eye color! Well unless they're eye contacts. His man was watching the men on floor, smiling and enjoying the struggle of the men. Meanwhile the German man was about to snap.

"_Ihr zwei aufhören zu kämpfen__! Wir haben zwei Menschen hier von der Secret Service und ich bezweifle, sie wissen, wer wir wirklich sind_!" the German yelled. Hearing that, the two on the floor and got back of their feet quickly. Both muttered something like 'sorry' facing the opposite direction not standing to look at each other.

The man then looked at the guy who came in,"Alfred, _hat Ihr Chef senden diese Mittel hier_?"

Alfred turned finally noticing Pete and Myka standing there still confused. He stared at them with the same look on his face. A questioning eyebrow rose.

"Are they here for the same reason as the other agents?" Alfred asked.

"_Ja_."

The man walked towards the Warehouse agents, "Can I see your IDs?"

Pete and Myka pulled out IDs again, letting the man know who they were. After a few silent minutes, Alfred grinned the biggest grin and stroked a pose like he was a superhero who just saved the day. He then laughed a very dorky hero laugh that Pete and Myka have ever heard.

"So you guys are here to find the missing representatives and find who been kidnapping them?" Alfred flashed a thumb up, "Well then, I approve."

"ALFRED, NO!" Arthur yelled making eye contact again with idiotic man. His face raged like he was going to try kill again.

The German man seem unhappy as well. "_Ich stimme mit Artus. Wenn diese Mittel dieser Untersuchung, werden sie herausfinden, wer wir sind und wir können sie nicht wissen_! "

"Dude, speak English, "Alfred wined, pouting like an unhappy child.

The man hands at his sides curled into balls of fists. "Nein, es ist besser, wenn wir sprechen, wenn eine andere Sprache jetzt. "

The Frenchman who been silent for while smile and faced the pouting man. "Alfred, que vous connaissez une autre langue. Vous êtes aux États-Unis. Pourquoi est-ce que vous parler de votre version de langue de sourcils? "

"HEY!"

"Maybe you should go outside so we remaining representatives can have private talk, _Da_?" Pete and Myka froze hearing the Russian voice. They turned around seeing the creepy smiling man. He came from behind them unnoticed. "Don't worry, we tell you when you can come back in."

The Russian put his hand to the agents and lead them out of the conference room. Once they were out the room, the doors slammed behind them.

"Man, that guy is creepy," Pete said.

* * *

For an hour now, Pete was leaning against the wall, next to doors while Myka was pacing up and down the hallway. They could hear the din of many people speaking, so they barely hear what any of the representatives were staying. It seemed most of the representatives didn't want them around. But that was normal. Having the Secret Service in the area does make one very uncomfortable. But this was kind of suspicious.

One, the Secret Service already came and were told off. Two, speaking a language from a representative from a curtain country is not unusual, but the way they were talking they're hiding something.

Myka called Artie (not the Arthur in the meeting room) on the Farnsworth to make sure they were at the right place and to tell him what happen so far. Artie said yes that where suppose to be and not to give up. Walk (or seek) around, gather infomation that way maybe.

Half-hour later, a Japaneseman came out of the room and offer green tea. The agent kindly appected, the man bowed and went back into the room.

Three and a half hours more, Pete was the one now pacing bored. The doors open. Alfred came out with his goofy smile.

"Alright guys, you can come back in," he said. The two started to enter when Alfred stopped them. "Oh I didn't get to introduced myself yet. I should before I have to let you the good news." The man in front of them points his thumb at himself in at proud way, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, representative of the United States of America and you two are going to be my sidekicks!"

* * *

**Oh God what have I done. Next Chapter This Will be Explained! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**French**

But _Mon ami_, _ils ne peuvent pas aider- _But my friend, they cannot help it

_ils prennent soin des nous chèrement_ -they care of us dearly

_Alfred, que vous connaissez une autre langue. Vous êtes aux États-Unis. Pourquoi est-ce que vous parler de votre version de langue de sourcils?- _Alfred, you know another language. You are the United States. Why do you speak your language version of eyebrows? (I had to XD)

**German**

_Ihr zwei aufhören zu kämpfen__! Wir haben zwei Menschen hier von der Secret Service und ich bezweifle, sie wissen, wer wir wirklich sin- _You two stop fighting! We have two people here from the Secret Service and I doubt they know who we really are!

Alfred, _hat Ihr Chef senden diese Mittel hier_?- Alfred did your boss to send these agents here?

_Ich stimme mit Artus. Wenn diese Mittel dieser Untersuchung, werden sie herausfinden, wer wir sind und wir können sie nicht wissen_!**- **I agree with Arthur. If these agentd do this research, they will find out who we are and we can not let them!

_Nein, es ist besser, wenn wir sprechen, wenn eine andere Sprache jetzt_ No, it's better if we talk about when a different language now


End file.
